The Second Deck
by azn-dragon-luv
Summary: collaboration with Cherry blossoms 26 chapter 1 re-editedThe gang has now gathered in Hong Kong, another set of Clow cards appear, and only Syaoran can catch them. Will he succeed with the help of new friends, or will he just succeed to fail?
1. Chapter One

     Sakura Kinomoto curled up in the corner of her room sobbing. She wished desperately hat the time card could take her back two years ago, back when her father hadn't re-married to the blond witch other wise known as Rebecca. Back when she wasn't forced to move away from Li Syaoran, her best friend. Back when she hadn't met David Hynh, the dirty, cheating, two-timing liar other known as her boyfriend, of whom she had seen kissing another girl ten minutes prior.   
     Sakura automatically reached for the magical diary Syaoran had given her but didn't find it. Then she remembered that she'd left it at Sanderson Park in Tokyo, at the secret clubhouse her cousin Ami had showed her on Sakura's last visit from Tokyo.   
I hope no one took it, Sakura thought, wiping at her watery green eyes, but she knew no one would be able to open it other than herself and Syaoran, wherever he was now.   
     The diary only opened when the pendant Syaoran had given was placed onto the diary in the correct position. The pendant was a plain black sphere that changed into a magnificent sword after being summoned with magic.   
Sakura wore it with a pink key that had a star surrounded by a pink circle and wings, which turned into a staff. That was one of the signs that she was the clow mistress, the most powerful sorceress in the world. The other was the actual clow cards themselves.   
     The cards and Kero, the guardian beast of the seal, had shown up a few years after Sakura and Syaoran had met. Syaoran had helped her capture the cards through thick and thin, almost dying, but never giving up and always protecting her from getting hurt. The day before Sakura had moved, Syaoran had given her the diary along with the pendant. She hadn't given her address then, thinking that she would have the chance later. Her thought proved wrong when, about a month later, she had called, finding out that he had also moved.   
     More tears formed in her eyes and she curled up into a tighter ball. "Oh Syaoran-kun," she whispered, sobbing. "Where are you?"   
  
     Syaoran climbed up the ladder to the hidden tree house he and his friends had found, only to find a vaguely familiar navy blue diary with pale, yellow stars and a moon on it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he studied the book closely. A familiar aura radiated from it. His instincts told him to put the pendant he wore around his neck to the diary, so he did. The diary unlocked and slowly opened to the first page, where he saw his own handwriting. He read it aloud softly, "Dear Sakura, I hope you will always remember your best friends wherever you are. Keep your thoughts written in this. Only you and I can open it so don't worry about it. Love, your best friend, Syaoran."   
     He couldn't believe it. Sakura was here earlier. But how? And where was she now? He heard his friends climbing up the ladder so he quickly closed the diary, turning it invisible, and put his pendant back around his neck.   
     "What's with the face Li-kun? You look like you just saw a ghost," Andrew Le, one of his friends, asked.   
     "Oh, nothing." Syaoran shook his head slowly. None of his friends were allowed to call him by his first name. He knew they thought it was weird, but it was only then that Sakura was the only one who called him by the first name other than his gigantic family.   
     "You sure?" Ami Tran was sceptical. "You're really pale."   
     "Really," Syaoran insisted. He changed the subject, hoping that they would drop it. They wouldn't understand. "Why'd you call us here, Ami-chan?"   
     "I need help moving my stuff out of my room. My cousin's moving in," Ami replied softly.   
      "Which one?" Andrew asked, curious.   
      "The only one you met," she answered her best friend.   
      "Why?" Andrew asked.   
      "She didn't like her life there," Ami answered softly. "She missed her life in Hong Kong and she hates her step-family."   
      "Why do you have to get your stuff out f your room?"   
      "We're expanding the room, since it's in the basement so she can fit all of her stuff in it."   
      "You would like her, Li-kun," Jin, Ami's twin brother, said.   
      "No one could possibly hate her," Meiko Takashi, Jin's girlfriend, agreed. "She's just too nice."   
      "Except that wicked step-mother of hers," Andrew added.   
      "Except her," Ami said reluctantly. She turned to Syaoran, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts, Li-kun?"   
     That seemed to snap Syaoran out of his thoughts. She smiled at him and said, "Funny, but it seems like you're the only one here that hasn't met my cousin, Li-kun."   
     Syaoran just shrugged. He felt no need for meeting Ami's cousin, nice or not. All he cared about right now was to find where Sakura had disappeared to for the past two years.   
      "I hope she's gonna try out for the cheerleading squad this year. We need a good captain. Our squad sucks, " Meiko commented.   
     Ami nodded. "So, is everyone free for the next few hours? They're starting to build tomorrow morning after we leave for school."   
     Everyone nodded. "Oh yeah," Ami said, laughing sheepishly. "I almost forgot. Does anyone have any spare room for two girls and a dog to crash for the week? You know we don't have a guestroom."   
     Andrew shook his head regretfully. "You know I would if I could but my great-uncle is coming over the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry, Ami-chan."   
      "I already live with you," Meiko added.   
      "I guess my mom would let you guys." Syaoran sighed, knowing that they would've ganged up on him anyway.  
      "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ami said enthusiastically. "And Li-kun, maybe you'll actually like her."   
     Syaoran didn't care. All that mattered was finding Sakura. He could care less about Ami's cousin. Little did he know, his problem was soon going to be solved.  
  
     Sakura wished she had someone to hug but Kero, her guardian beast, was sleeping in his teddy-bear form, and Starlight, her faithful dog, was lounging in the livingroom. Sighing, she tried to stop her tears but to no avail. They just poured out anyway.  
     Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Sakura's father He stopped at the door, looking at her curled up on her bed. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked once he saw Sakura crying.   
     Sakura just cried even harder. He crossed the room to her bed as Sakura began to explain everything about not having someone to confide in; how she saw David kissing another girl; how she missed Syaoran.   
     He patted Sakura on the shoulder awkwardly, sad. "Well, I seem to have a solution for all of that," he said softly, almost regretfully. "I know how much you seem to hate it here so you can move to Ami-san's house tomorrow. I already made all the plans. Just like you always wanted."   
Sakura looked up at her father curiously, tears still streaming down her face. "How's moving to Tomoeda gonna solve never being able to see Syaoran again?" she asked.   
     He winked. "You'll see," was all he said.   
      "Can I start school there tomorrow morning than? I really don't feel like seeing David ever again," Sakura pleaded, giving puppy-dog eyes.   
      "I don't see why not," he replied. "Why don't you start packing then?"   
Sakura nodded slowly. "Thank you, Daddy. I'm going to miss you."  
  
     Sakura stepped out of the silver Porsche convertible and stared at Tokyo High School, taking a deep breath and walking into the building. She walked to the familiar office, noting that nothing had changed since the last time she had been her from Hong Kong, visiting Ami.      

    She could feel a vaguely familiar aura radiating from one of the classrooms, but ignored it. It was just her mind's wishful thinking.

  
     Syaoran sat at his desk, deep in thought. Why had Sakura's diary suddenly pop up out of nowhere after all this time? Where was Sakura? He ran his fingers gently over the smooth leather surface of the diary, frowning.   
      "Class, we have a student in our class. Please welcome Sakura to the school," the teacher, Ms. Tang, said, failing to penetrate through Syaoran's deep thoughts. "I believe she is Ami-san's and Jin-kun's cousin. Please tell us about yourself, Sakura-san."   
      "Well, as Ms. Tang said, I'm Ami-chan's and Jin-kun's cousin. I was originally from Japan and was in Beijing for the pass two years. I was on the track team and the cheerleading squad back in Japan and Beijing."   
      "Then I guess we'll see you at the cheerleading tryouts this afternoon," Ms. Tang commented. "Now where to put you. Hmm." Her eyes scanned the class and focussed on Ami. "You can sit beside Ami."   
      "Thank you, sensei," Sakura said. As Sakura passed Syaoran, who was deep in thought, she felt his aura. It was a deep green in colour and was quite powerful. But that wasn't what had caught Sakura's attention. The aura was gentle and frighteningly familiar. It felt like Syaoran's, but it couldn't be…could it?" Her eyes darted to his neck as she sat down between him and Ami. She could see the pendant that was identical to hers. It **was him. That's what her father had meant yesterday. He knew Syaoran was here all along!**


	2. Chapter Two

                                 Chapter Two

  Through the duration of the classes, Sakura couldn't concentrate. She finally found him.  And he was in all her classes too. So buried in her happy thoughts, she jumped at the sound of the lunch bell. Following Ami to a cherry blossom tree on campus. There, sitting on the tree branches were Andrew and Syaoran, eating their lunch.   
      "Li-kun, get down here! I have someone for you to meet!" Ami called up to Syaoran.   
     Syaoran sighed, annoyed, and jumped down, soon followed by Andrew. "Li-kun, this is my cousin Sakura. Sakura, this is L—."    
      "Li Xiao-lang, I know," Sakura cut in softly.   
     Syaoran's head snapped up, amber eyes narrow. Who was she? How did she know his Chinese name? The only person other than his family was Sakura, but it couldn't be, could it? His eyes drew to her neck. As if to confirm his thoughts, he saw the black orb and the key of clow. "Y-Ying Fa?" he stuttered. "Is that really you?"   
     Sakura nodded, her emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness and her long, silky auburn hair bouncing as she did so. Then she flung her small, lithe body at him, backpack and all, hugging him tightly, crying slightly.   
      "No fair, I'm only up to your chin!" she whined. Then her smile left her face. "Where were you these two years? I missed you so much!"   
      "Mother made us move a week after you did," Syaoran answered turning slightly red as he hugged her back.   
Suddenly, a small yellow bear with wings—Kero—popped out from the backpack crushed between the hugging card captors.      "Sakura!" he whined. Then he noticed four shocked faces. He sighed softly, flying over to Sakura and sitting on her head. "I made a big booboo, didn't I?"   
      "Yup, you did, stuffed animal," Syaoran replied for Sakura, smiling slightly at the sight of the guardian beast.   
      "Chinese Gaki!" Kero greeted. Even with the name-calling, they were good friends. "What's up?"   
      "Hoe, after these five years, you still won't give up the name-calling?" Sakura complained.   
      "Nope," Syaoran grinned, surprising his friends even more. They've never seen Syaoran smile. "Even after four hundred years he'll still be a stuffed animal to me."   
      "Yeah," Kero agreed. "And he'll still be a Chinese gaki to me!"   
      "Uh, what is he?" Ami suddenly asked timidly, backing up.  
      "He's Kero-chan. Don't worry, he's harmless," Sakura said, smiling.   
      "Hey!" Kero got out before Sakura smothered him in a hug.  
      "Well, you are unless you're a desert item or a bad guy," Syaoran reasoned.   
      "What's going on?" Jin spoke up.   
     "Um, where do we start?" Sakura asked, sweat-dropping.

     "It all started with the greatest magician of all time, Clow Reid…"

  
     "And that's what happened in Tomoeda," Kero finished. 

      A  girl with long blond hair, baby blue eyes and a thin, lithe body walked up to the group now sitting under the tree, Kero hidden back inside Sakura's open bag.   
      "Hey, Li-kun, wanna come to the cheerleading tryouts to give me support?" she asked.   
      "Uh, no thanks, Horagawazzi-san. I'm busy," Syaoran replied.   
     She turned around and walked away, fuming silently. How could he refuse her? All the other guys would have killed to be in his position. So why was he being like that? Once again, she vowed to herself to make Syaoran hers if it was the last thing she did.   
      "Cheerleading tryouts?" Sakura asked curiously when she was sure that girl was out of earshot.   
      "Yeah," Ami replied. "You should try out!"   
      "I don't know," Sakura said shyly. "I don't think I'm good."   
      "Come on," Syaoran pressed. "You should at least try. You were captain in Tomoeda. I'm sure we'll come and support you."   
      "But aren't you busy after school?" Sakura asked, confused. She cocked her head to the side.  
      "You and Ami-chan are sleeping over my house for the week," Syaoran said, ruffling her soft hair affectionately. "I was gonna walk you home."   
      "Oh," Sakura said, wrinkling her rose adorably. "I guess I'll try then."   
      "Yay!" Ami and Meiko cheered.  
  
      "Hey, isn't that Li, Xiyu?" her best friend Xiefu said, pointing at him.  
      "Yeah," Xiyu replied. "I guess he didn't have anything to do after all." She jogged over to where Sakura, Syaoran and the others were sitting, ecstatic. Before reaching them, she heard that new girl Sakura say, "Syaoran-kun, I'm nervous. I don't know anyone here."   
      "It's going to be okay," Syaoran soothed, much to Xiyu's horror. "Just think of it like you being back in Tomoeda with Takashi-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun." He smiled to Xiyu's surprise.   
      "Hoe," Sakura whimpered. "It's just not the same, Syaoran-kun."   
     That was the last straw. Why would he let that new girl call him by his real name? He didn't even let his friends call him that. She stomped ungracefully over to them and stood in front of them, hands on hip, fuming angrily. "Why does that new girl get to call you by your first name and all us others don't?" she demanded harshly, glaring at Sakura.  
     As Sakura let out a feeble whimper, Syaoran glared at Xiyu. "She's my best friend and was since we were five, Horagawazzi-san," he spit out. "And it doesn't concern you."   
     The blond grade 8er shrank visibly. "Oh," she said quietly. She turned and left, hearing that Sakura girl say, "Mou, Syaoran, why were you so mean to her?"   
     Xiyu slowed down, wanting to here the response.   
      "She gets on my nerves, Sakura. She treats me like I'm her own personal property. I don't even like the girl," he replied softly. "She has such a big ego."   
     Xiyu's anger flared up again. She was determined to beat that new girl no matter what. She glared at her, who wasn't looking at her, and turned away, walking back to her spot. 

     "Sakura Kinomoto!"

     Sakura whimpered, then squared her shoulders. It was time to face the piper. 

     As she gave it her best, she felt a very familiar aura, but couldn't place it. It was dark, but not evil, and comforting, almost fatherly. Then, it disappeared. Shaking her head inwardly, she concentrated on giving the coach a reason to choose her.

     Sakura walked back to her seat, saying softly to Syaoran, "I sucked out there."   
      "No, you didn't, Ying Fa," Syaoran assured her. "You were the best one out there."   
      "Yeah, so now that you're done, can we get going?" Kero said from inside Sakura's backpack.   
Sakura laughed. "Okay." 

     As they left, ice blue eyes burned their backs. "I WILL beat her," a bitter voice vowed. "Syaoran will be mine."


End file.
